School time with the Lilly 5
by Five seas
Summary: A punkette that smokes like a chimney is friends with a girly ballerina. P.E. with Ellie & Sex Ed with Sharona! And the librarian has a bigger porn stash than any boy in school! Whoever said high school was a waste never met the Lilly 5.
1. Scent

**I don't own Shaman King.**

**I decided to do my own LJ challenge, about the Lilly 5.**

**Theme #10-Perfume, Scent**

* * *

It was always fascinating, the way his jacket smelled after she had worn it a little.

He'd always thought he wouldn't understand those people. Ever. After all, his country was radically different than the one he was currently studying in, and he'd been pretty much raised as a gentleman. He didn't understand those pricks who got off on seeing their girls wear their clothes, and he couldn't understand why the girls did it either, because those things were fucking huge on them. They looked ridiculous.

Then again, he'd never thought he'd end up experiencing such complicated and controversial feelings towards a girl like her. Ren remembered when he'd first seen her-on his first day of school, he'd been so freaked out he didn't get to class, but instead went into the library. He greeted the shy, spectacled woman who sat behind the counter and spent the next few hours exploring the shelves.

He'd been passing a nook when he'd heard the voices. Instead of going his way, his curiosity got the better of him and he removed a book, just so that he could see what was going on. She'd been with his back to him, so all her got was a view of her spectacular ass in black leather pants and the black, torn up shirt that exposed patches of her skin for his gaze. Ren instantly felt sick, and jealous, of the guy she was handling back then. But then he'd tried to grab a better hold of her and take her pants off, and she'd suddenly backed up and kicked him straight in the sack.

Ren must've been a little too vocal in his appreciation because then she'd turned around to glare, and their eyes had met. Holy shit, that was scary. Not because she was frightening, but because she'd managed to find him so easily. However, like some scary force took him over, he turned around and ran before she could get her hands on him.

The next day, he'd come early, apologized to the teacher and blamed a sudden illness on his absence the previous day. While he was sitting in his desk, somebody walked by and whispered in his ear: "Enjoyed the show yesterday, kid?"

He was so freaked he almost bolted right out of his chair. There she was, all five foot five of leather-clad, red-headed menace. Apparently, the light in the library had been giving her a disservice-in the bright morning sun, she was stunning. Her scarlet hair was chopped and sticking out in every possible direction, not in the calculated way that suggested massive amounts of hair gel…more like she just screwed another guy in the library and just ran her fingers through to make it look acceptable. Her ears were pierced in every possible way, and there was even a little shiny stud on her nose. She was wearing the same black jeans from yesterday and a cut up tank top with the words "Kiss me, I'm Irish" scrawled all over her tits.

Ren took the sight quicker than she could ask him why he was gawking, but instead of scurrying away like yesterday, he gave her a once-over and snorted at the stupidity of her words.

By that time the teacher had ordered her to sit down and not bother people, so she turned her vocal sparring towards him. But Ren figured out something that day-she definitely loved to fight.

To some sick joke of fate (or the seating system, who knows), Tao, Ren ended up sitting next to Rivers, Sarah, or as everyone called her, Sally in each and every one in his classes…or, at least, the ones she decided to grace with her presence.

How did he end up watching her? When did he feel the pull? It wasn't like him, after all, to fawn over a girl, let alone one so loud and uncouth as Sally. He'd never wasted time to actually imagining what his dream girl would be like, but he supposed she'd be something his parents would like-calm and sophisticated, sweet and cordial, not…bipolar and unpredictable. Not to mention that woman had a knack for getting guys off at public and she smoked like a chimney.

Around that time he started noticing the clothes thing too. He'd been pissed at first…

When he'd seen her walk alone in the rain one day, he didn't really think. He'd offered her his umbrella and even though she told him to piss off, he'd kept his stride in order to match with hers and they'd continued towards the dorms together. Sally didn't need much convincing and shrugged, picking the thing up because she was still taller. Ren had noticed she didn't have a jacket, and shrugged his off. When she'd felt him throw it over her shoulders, she'd cackled and asked him what planet he came from.

Instead of walking, she'd suggested they stop at the park and wait it out. He didn't see the logic, to stand on a bench and wait for the rain to stop while the only thing shielding them from it was an umbrella, but he didn't argue. Another thing he'd picked up around her.

Yes, he'd picked up a lot of bad habits around her. Like going over his roommate's porn stash while he wasn't looking and getting pissed because there weren't enough redheads there. Or Googling tattoos when he couldn't sleep because he wanted to decipher those few inky lines he'd seen on her through her clothes. Or watching her smoke and fantasize about how her lips would look if she closed them around his cock…

Oh, the bad habits…

Suddenly, she turned towards him and took a deliberate, slow pull from her cigarette. Then, without blinking, she leaned in and pressed her lips to his, blowing a lungful of smoke straight into his diaphragm. But before his body could react to the foul thing, their tongues touched, and by hell, it was the most electrifying experience in his entire life! It was as if his senses became alive, and he knew he must've looked like a goldfish because she chuckled when she extracted herself.

"Did it live up to your expectations?"

Yes, it most certainly did. He was going to smell like her cigarettes for some time, but hell, it was going to be worth it. And later, when he did see how her mouth on his cock felt, he made sure to tell her that. He didn't know why and he honestly didn't want to find out (given the rumors, she had sex so that she wouldn't get drunk or baked), but he would be lying if he said he didn't love every second of it.

Around that time he started to realize what the whole deal with the jackets was. One, it smelled like the guys and often had their names written with blazing letters all over them, so in a way it marked the girl as theirs. Two, when the jacket did come back, it smelled just like her. That alone could provide for hours of wank-worthy fantasies, but in his case it was even better because the girl usually put on his clothes after she'd gotten him off.

Ah, hell, he was getting ahead of himself.

According to his observations, the giving of a jacket set the girl you slept with on a regular basis from the girls you just got drunk and then fucked at parties. It seemed like a silly thing to observe, but he liked her smell on his clothes too much and he hated not knowing why that was.

Why was he thinking about this? Oh, right, because he just realized he'd been talking about it out loud...while she was in his bed, next to him.

Ren shut his mouth and looked over at Sally. Her eyes were dark and heavy-lidded, probably too labored by the post-coital bliss to stay fully awake. He took her silence as a confirmation and breathed a sigh of relief. It was always good to know he gave her such powerful orgasms, it meant that she would keep him around for a little longer. However, she suddenly stood up in the sheets and popped up on her elbow, eyeing his body with a sly smirk.

"So…" she began "Does that mean that you want me to wear your stuff at public or something?"

Did he? Was she actually asking him that? Would that be ok?

Ren looked at her again. She looked as calm and as collected as ever, but there was also insecurity…he didn't know how he just saw that, but he did, and he didn't really freak out over the revelation. Finally, he replied:

"I would very much like that."

* * *

A/N-Merry Christmas, everyone!


	2. Glasses

**Another chapter...thanks for the favs guys!**

**Challenge: My 33 themes**

**Fandom: Shaman King**

**Pairing: HoroHoro/Lilly**

**Rating: M**

**Theme #5 Glasses**

* * *

Horo Horo had his first porn mag when he was thirteen. Like every self-respecting teenage boy, he bought it in secret, hid it under his bed, and thoroughly enjoyed it. And ever since then, he had never been able to forget the images on every page, every face, even the articles. None of the other magazines or movies he saw lived up to it, and it was all thanks to the picture on the titular page. The kinky librarian became his favorite, and it ruined his young mind for every other wank fantasy created by men.

Luckily, the women lurking around the library at his boarding school were always old, wrinkled and, strangely enough, they never wore the right glasses. The glasses of the fantasy were always oval, with a thin frame, while the old crones always wore those old-fashioned spectacles that made their eyes look like the Green Goblin's. Horo had never managed to get a boner in that library, and thank Kami for that. His friends would've never let him hear the end of it.

But things changed one lovely September morning, when he walked in the building to return the books he had borrowed for his summer reading list. He hadn't seen Mrs. Peeves, the one in charge, and he had just contemplated leaving them on the counter when a muffled oath caught his attention and he looked underneath the desk.

He should've known Fate would return to kick him in the balls. Under the counter, on all fours, busying herself with the ancient library computer was the most gorgeous woman in the world. And he knew she was gorgeous, even if all he had seen from her were her toned calves and her tight, weep-worthy ass wriggled in a pair of comfy jeans.

After he cleared his throat, the woman started, banged her head against the surface, and them emerged, cursing like a sailor. If Horo had tried imagining her ugly and deformed, just to save himself the humiliation, the Gods had heard right the opposite. The woman that appeared was tall, statuesque, with large green eyes and jet black hair, pulled in a modest bun. Her figure wasn't voluptuous, but it still had curves in the right places, and unlike the other creepy librarians, the girl was dressed in a crisp white shirt and blue jeans.

And, first and foremost, she was wearing glasses, exactly like those of the girl on the cover. Even though Horo was now a senior, and had been through more porn magazines than ever, his subconscious reacted immediately and his dick nearly took out the fly of his jeans.

Lilly Baker was going to be the death of him, and she didn't even speak a word first.

Through the next couple of weeks, Horo embarrassed himself more and more, visiting the library for little or no occasion. In front of his friends, he claimed that he had papers to write and grades to fix, but he could swear that Yoh and Hao knew. Those twins were creepy.

Yes, he read and wrote papers, and when a certain librarian wasn't in sight, he actually managed to get some work done. But when she appeared…his IQ dropped as quickly as his cock rose.

People wouldn't understand what attracted him to her. She was pretty, but not so much that she would have the school kneeling down at her feet. But she was gorgeous indeed-with breasts just the size of your palm and legs that seemed to go on forever…Horo had had several long showers just thinking about those legs, and about the position he'd found her in the first day. He liked to imagine what it would be like if he locked the door, crept behind her and fucked her doggy style on the floor…or bent her against the desk…or take her against the shelves….the library was becoming his imaginary arena of fetish and flesh, and he was yet to even talk to her.

One day, he decided to give himself a try and went to talk to her…only to find her post vacated. The Internet explorer was open, but nothing was on. Curious, he crept back and opened the history tab. What he saw astonished him to no end.

Porn. Lots and lots of porn. He went through some of the sites, and he always came across the same theme-the manwhore and the librarian, or some other bad boy/good girl theme. The scenes were varied, from raunchy and dirty to almost…artistic. He quickly closed the window and erased the traces of his snooping around, and ran to his dorm room, where he promptly whacked off until he couldn't see straight.

It was so hot…it was also his wildest dreams come true. Most of the porn there was from sites he often enjoyed himself, but there were so many out there, he couldn't help but wonder how long had she been looking out there. Did she like to…use those pictures for their intended purpose? On the school terminal, no less. What if she got caught? What if somebody came in and decided to take advantage of her state? What if that somebody was him?

_Oh, maaan, here comes the boner again. _

Horo didn't know what he would do if he continued like that, so he decided, once and for all, to see for himself. One day, he skipped classes and went straight into the library.

As expected, it cleared out immediately after the lunch break. Nobody liked to spend their afternoons in there, and teachers rarely came by. He watched, hidden behind the stacks, as she cleared her station and returned some books to their original place, before sauntering back. She looked around, making sure nobody was coming down the corridor, and then locked the door. Slowly, she returned to the desk, sat down, and looked for something on her computer. Once she found it, her eyes lit up with pleasure and she bit her lip. It didn't take him long to figure out what it was.

She fidgeted in her place, fingering the rims of her glasses carefully as she watched the action onscreen. Horo watched the reflections in them for a while, but then he became focused on her eyes, the way they light up and sparkled. Slowly, she sat back in her chair, fingering her breasts through the fabric of her shirt. One of her hands groped her left breast fiercely while the other drove lower. Her lips parted and she threw her head back when, apparently, her fingers found what they were looking for.

Seeing the porn was one thing, but getting the real-live action….Holy shit, it was so much more intense! He was practically salivating when she threw her head back and opened her lips in a silent moan, as her hands fondled and caressed. Slowly, careful not to make a noise, he palmed his own growing erection and rubbed himself through his jeans…just enough to make things better, he assured himself as he kept watching her. She kept doing it, until….until….

Lilly's teeth clenched and she let out a quiet scream that echoed in the empty library. At the same time, Horo felt his stomach tighten and seconds later, he came in his boxers. For the first time, he didn't really care. He kept watching in awe as her cheeks tinted in pink and her lips formed a small smile. She pushed her glasses up and rubbed her eyes, no sparkling with happiness and post-coital bliss. Holy shit! Was that really how women looked like after they came? He had to find out more…

When the next hour started, she quickly unlocked the door and made herself look presentable, but it wasn't until late night that Horo managed to get out of the library. In the next days, he tried staying away, but in the end, he ended up hiding again, trying to catch a glimpse of what was now his favorite peep show.

He daren't think what would happen if he got caught….

* * *

**A/N-Review if you want him to get caught! *devil***


	3. Sweet Little Devil

**Challenge: My 33 themes**

**Fandom: Shaman King**

**Pairing: Horo/Lilly**

**Theme #1: Sweet Little Devil**

**Rating M**

**Dedication: To TheArchon. Happy birthday, mate! And maaaaaaany moooooooore!**

* * *

Have you ever been so frightened that your life seems to be over? Worse than having a curse placed over you…worse than having your prom night be interrupted by you serial killer stalker…worse than if you were hiding in a bathroom, clutching clumsily on a razor blade in the hopes of fighting off opponents that are bigger and stronger than you, while the said opponents are at the door, banging it open….multiply it by ten hundred and you'd get and idea of how he was feeling.

Horo wasn't scared…he was absolutely petrified.

And it wasn't because coach Rose drew the gym shower curtain open and scared the living shit out of him. It wasn't because coach Rose was a woman. It wasn't even because she saw that tattoo he'd gotten on his ass and now he was stuck in detention.

It was because the person in charge today was no other than his favorite librarian.

To say that Horo had been frequenting the library since the little porn accident would be an understatement. Secretly, he'd been hoping to get some information from her…y'know, to deduce her age, decide if it wasn't totally impossible for him to take her out on a date and actually get to fuck her. Actually, he'd never really gotten a chance to properly talk to her, as many people had reached the conclusion that the new librarian was hot. Horo swore he even saw the principle flirt with her a few times. What was with that?

From what he could gather from conversations, she was extremely smart and extremely cocky. She didn't take shit from anyone, and she seemed to have a built-in radar about people making out in the library. And when she caught them, she sent them straight to detention.

This didn't seem to demystify her. Quite on the contrary, it made him want her more, if that was even possible. Although it made him curious – surely such a smart, educated and sexy woman could do better than to run a library in this rural school.

Horo had started thinking that his infatuation with her would lead nowhere, when this stupid thing in the showers happened and he ended up stuck in a room with nothing better to do than stare at Lilly…His life couldn't have gotten better…or worse, depending on the perspective. For one thing, he didn't know how long he would have in that room. He could only hope he wouldn't pop a chubby when she walked past him. It would be so…humiliating.

And she wasn't making it any easier for him either. Not in that tight denim skirt and that damnable white blouse that shows the faintest outline of her bra…

Horo gulped when she passed the rows, before sitting down on the desk and opening a magazine. Her skirt rode up a little and her breasts shifted under the white cotton of her shirt. A room full of delinquents crossed their legs simultaneously.

He sighed. If only he could get to talk to her in private… maybe then he would know why he was so incredibly attracted to her. Of course, the many hours he'd spent looking at her hadn't been entirely to waste. He knew that she enjoyed classical music and romance novels (and even more so if the said novels had a smuttier content). He knew that she worked till late, and not just because the public terminals had great internet connection. He knew that she was snarky, but she was also kind… when she wished it.

* * *

The minutes ticked by. One by one, the other delinquents were released, but Horo's name had yet to be called. He was starting to get nervous. Surely, getting a tattoo on his ass didn't warrant a life sentence.

Just as the second-to-last of his inmates was let free, the principle waltzed into the room.

"Ms Baker!" he exclaimed, paying no attention to the other occupants of the room as he made his way to Lilly's desk. "Working hard, as usual?"

"As usual, principle Goldwater." She gave a tight-lipped smile and pretended to give the room (Horo) a severe look. When a good five minutes passed and the principle hadn't moved his ass from the corner of her desk, she turned to him again "Is there anything else you would like to say to me?"

"You work very hard." He said with a leering smile. The girl actually flinched. Horo found himself grabbing his chair to keep himself from bolting. "Maybe too hard? Isn't it way past detention time for young Usui there?"

"Coach Rose said he got a tattoo." Lilly pointed out "He has yet to serve."

The principle gave Horo a cold look and said, patronizingly "Usui, get up." He obliged "Now, go and do a headstand in the corner, facing the wall."

When Horo was effectively with his back to them, the principle turned back and gave Lilly a smile that could've been interpreted as sultry… on the other hand, seem from a different angle, it made him seem constipated. "So, Ms Baker…" he whispered, or at least thought he did, but Horo still heard every word "Do you a few minutes would be enough for this boy's punishment."

"I didn't write the school rules, principle Goldwater." She smiled, but there was panic seeping through her calm tone.

"Well, they aren't so strict. I'm sure he has already learned his lesson and will have it lazered off as soon as possible. Lilly, I'm sure you want to leave this place soon, how about you let him go and let me treat you a nice drink for all your hard work."

Lilly hesitated. And Horo, hanging on his head above the ground, immediately noticed it, and guessed the reasons behind it. He didn't imagine having an affair with her superior as a priority for her, and yet, what could she do?

Horo had discovered, through his shameless spying and stalking, that Lilly wasn't exactly a person that dealt well under pressure. And she was a relatively beautiful young woman. She probably hated it when people cornered her like that, when she had no way of getting out. If she made up some excuse, he would continue to hound her; if she outright refused, he could and would make her life a living Hell; and if she agreed, then she would be shunned and frowned upon, treated as the villain instead of the victim. It didn't look rosy at all, and Horo's chivalrous stake, buried under God knows how many layers of asinine attitude, made an appearance.

With exaggerated clumsiness, he fell flat on his back and let out a loud string of curses that would've made a sailor blush.

Principle Goldwater wasn't pleased.

"Mr. Usui, what kind of language is that?"

At his not-so-polite tone, Horo responded by flipping him the bird. The principle's face gained a lovely shade of eggplant. He looked ready to burst, when Lilly intervened.

Slamming her book down on the table, she rose in her full height and turned towards Horo with a look that could've been described a murderous.

"Mr. Usui…" she began, slowly, stressing on each syllable. "One might thing you've had enough by now, but apparently, one was wrong. Principle…" She said, without turning to him "I believe that Mr. Usui's punishment needs to be extended. I'm asking for permission to take it to the librarian's office."

Principle Goldwater, who was now the approximate shade of a ripe tomato, was too busy seething to realize that his pray had given him the slip. After he nodded, Lilly grabbed her book in one hand, Horo by the ear with the other, and hauled him out through the corridors to the Librarian's office, which was on the other side of the building.

* * *

Horo didn't know what was coming for him, but he suddenly felt extremely self-aware. What was she going to do? Was she going to make him sit it out in the office? Or haul books around the library? Or beat him up with a ruler?

But it was neither. As soon as the door closed, Lilly released him, let out a long sigh and then looked at him with concern.

"I'm sorry about that, are you hurt?" She enquired, inspecting his ear for any marks "I really apologize for this, I wanted Goldwater to think I was pissed and didn't stop to consider. Do you need some ice for that?"

"Nah, I'm fine." Horo let out a wide smile, embarrassingly giddy that she wasn't mad "You alright?"

"Yeah. I can't thank you enough for getting me out of that one." She smiled and ran a hand through her hair "It was a messy one."

"You're very welcome." Horo rubbed his ear "Is he always so…"

"Pushy? Like you don't know." She laughed. "You spend so much time in that damn library that I would've thought you were staling me."

He blanched "I don't… I mean… you mean… I just like books!"

She raised an eyebrow "Yes, I'm sure it's the books that were moaning like crazy a few weeks ago. What's the matter, found a Vintage Playboy with Betty Page on the front cover?"

And now his face was red. For one long second, he closed his eyes and prayed to God to kill him then and there.

But since God didn't answer to prayers, apparently, he was left there, looking like an idiot, while Lilly just smiled on.

At that moment, there were two ways to get out of this. One – he could mumble some excuse, make a run for it and change schools, or two – play cool and get the best out of the situation. And since Horo was never the cowardly type, option two was open for discussion.

He straightened up, gave her a serious look, and then smiled – a one hundred percent, patented, panty-dropping teenage-rock star smile. Lilly's face blanched, and then her cheeks reddened and she crossed her legs defensively. "Well, I can't say I'm ashamed… you're a very beautiful woman."

She looked up over the rims of her glasses shyly, but that look alone was nearly enough to send his mind to the gutter.

"Thanks." She straightened up and walked up to him, touched his shoulder, leaned in and whispered in his ear "I suppose, then, that I know a way to repay you for that brave stunt you pulled back there."

Horo blushed. And then he struggled for the right words:

"I don't want you to do anything you're uncomfortable with."

Lilly gave a soft laugh, pressed herself fully to him, effectively pinning him back against the nearest surface, and locked the door.

"Oh, honey… you really shouldn't have said that."

…

…

…..

She was wrong.

Even several hours later, when the blood was actually circulating in his body and he could think straight, he couldn't think of a single reason against it.

* * *

**A/N - Say it didn't suck...**


End file.
